


礼物

by Ftary_or



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftary_or/pseuds/Ftary_or





	礼物

盛夏的脚步越发紧凑。残损破旧的老式小区只一个好处，满墙的小广告，让你随时都能从中找到一百个搬家公司的电话。

晴儿手握钥匙已经沁了汗，年久失修的门锁一阵响动。搬家是一项繁乱的工程，住进来的时候只提了只小皮箱，如今的客厅却堆满行李。

晴儿脱下外衫，和包一起顺手搭在纸箱上。屋内潮湿闷热。她走到角落里，掀开立式电扇上灰白的布袋，按钮有点生涩，被她鼓捣了会儿，即使吱呀乱叫，也转动地生龙活虎。

她躺进软绵的沙发里，掏出手机给梓淇发微信。  
“来帮我搬家嘛～”

距离上次共处一室，她在忙碌中已记得模糊。一部分因为毫无缝隙的作息，一部分是遗存的羞耻。

那间杂乱无序的器材室里，相爱的情侣借世间最亲密的接触互解心结。已然不是初次这样动了满腔热火，消散她的理智。可偏偏从指尖接连不断能感受他的温度和欲望。

再毫无经验的人在爱人身前，心里眼里都是无处可逃的情意。她时而沉溺，又时而借他的手，想于云雨里，看清他的一切。

她在飒飒作响的声响里几乎快要被劳累过后的片刻宁静抽取最后一丝清醒。手机震动，很快就收到他的回信。

“进来，我在房间里。”原来他早已到达。

爱情有时会有这种突如其来的小惊喜，就像你打开包装朴素的礼盒却看见它装着你最喜欢的巧克力。就像你原以为是自己多行了一段路程，却发现对方在终点等你。

她迅速翻身起来。打开房门前她想过很多话，惊喜和诧异交织。那扇她推过无数次的门，门那边的男孩站在散落的花瓣里，西装革领，眉眼都盛着笑，“久等了吗！”

他有过很多次拥抱她的记忆。生气、开心、撒娇、难过、郁闷、失落……每一种他都拥在怀里聆听过。她擅长藏匿的那些，他都想纳入自己的世界里，悉数呵护。

新家远离市中心，但意外找到了靠近上班地点的合适的地段。也远离闹市里那栋危楼。数次合住请求无果的状态下，能住进同一个小区也让梓淇消散了很多不悦。

“干嘛？”  
“我们把礼物拆了吧。”  
“哪里来的礼物啦？”  
“我啊！”我就是你的礼物啊。

时常让她觉得不可思议，为什么外表正经的人拉上窗帘，却是十足十的流氓。骨节分明的手穿过她的发间，动情的人任凭直觉描绘彼此唇的模样。他们享受着将对方的味道都如数贴近，在唇齿间反复品尝。她喜欢被这样温柔对待，她的玩闹和小脾气。

忙碌和紧张让她近来瘦了不少，他托着那节滑嫩细软的腰肢稍稍用力，臂膀圈过，将她抱了起来。光线昏暗的房间里彼此的轮廓要放到眼前才清晰，仅剩轻微地喘息和紊乱的心跳不断回响。

她有些过于紧张了。微微蜷在他怀里，双手攀附肩头像抓着游水的浮木。短暂的停顿里，他凑近，看清她于灰暗里朦胧带着湿气的眼。

情意促使彼此靠近，肌肤相触那刻，理智再难容忍。他是贪恋的，她发间有水果香，燥热让吻从脖颈盛放。就像小孩子在生日当天，总忍不住当场拆开自己的礼物。他迫不及待想顺着衣衫下白皙的背脊，拆开她的一切。

“你喜欢草莓吗？”

她来不及听清其中意味，只觉身子骤轻，粘着薄汗的肌肤暴露于空气里，某人抄着她的腿弯抬起，湿热的吻一路向下。还没等她缓和，便被恶作剧的轻咬了一口。

猝不及防和丝麻的痛楚让她忍不住出声。先前其实她有些忍耐的，刚搬进的小区还尚留存着不熟悉的抗拒。只是，他好像默认了一些东西，不动声色将她划到自己的圈子里。

他驾轻就熟的松开背后复杂的扣子，稍一动身，将她放进铺好的被子里。

“你喜欢这个礼物吗？”她没有回答，脸藏在手心，红透的耳朵逃不过他的视线。

从手指尖的缝隙里能看见他少年面容下的张扬，身后的窗帘漏出的红色晚霞勾勒出裸露的臂膀线条。或许是天也热，他的手掌所到之处都仿佛点了火星，胸腔里扑通的欲望盖过刚初的羞涩。

仿佛是受了他的煽风点火和鼓动，她无处安放的双手顺着对方的腹肌往上，在结实的胸膛那里，听到与她同样慌乱的心跳。他也与她一样，紧张并享受着彼此的一切。

他还在状况外，便听见她糯糯的一声“喜欢～”。也不知是回应了哪个问题，总之他无心思考，想抬头看清她的瞬间里，紧接身体一阵战栗。

向来怯生生被动的人，手还抚在他胸口，柔软的唇却划过他的下颚，有一下没一下地舔舐着近在眼前的喉结。初始只是唇轻轻吻过，像甜腻的棉花糖试探的包裹着脖颈。却又不甘心如此，带着湿意的舌紧随其上。

欢悦的少女找到了真爱的糖果，他被肆意点起了火光。

施加在背后稍用些力道，颠倒了位置的某人忍不住笑，对着还未反应过来的女孩说，“继续。”他不否认自己的恶作剧，逗弄猫咪是一件危险却让人沉迷的事情。看她拨开耳前的碎发，目光从略过他的眉心和嘴角，停在锁骨那里，看他突然喉结滚动，霎时红透脸。原先还丝毫不怯弱的猫咪，顿生退意。

哪里逃得过，敌人知道她的一切。城池守卫最怕焉坏的谋士，宛如温水煮青蛙，她无处可逃。她知道的，她从来无法抗拒来自他的攻势。若有一天选择，明知会深陷，长路漫漫，他们总会相遇。

她好像对于如何认识他的故事感到有些遥远了，就好像从她以外教老师的身份走进这所学校的时候他们就认识了，彼此心灵契合。

“晴儿，”他忍不住回想起第一次偷溜进教室去听她课的时候，看她穿着干练，神采奕奕的模样令人着迷。那时他们还仅仅是上下级关系，她偶尔会与他调侃，懂得拿捏分寸如何与他保持距离。他若不进一寸，她可能就挣脱逃开。

“晴儿，你喜欢吗？”他善于一点点走到她的范围里。被她推开的手掐准了弱点，探进她的秘密里。咬磨她的羞耻也就罢了，却还温柔的引诱着说些情话。

她喘着气无力回答，眯着眼看见他从枕头下摸了摸，片刻捏住一小方块包装袋，盯着她，“你喜欢吗？”他丝毫不罢休，抵在她腹部的某部耀武扬威，他明明也是期盼的，可他偏偏等候猎物。

她想要回答，“我已经说过了你忘记了吗?”可她却无法从他手下的动作里分出神来说多余的话。

“喜……欢……”也就两个字，吞吞吐吐被吃了一半。  
“喜欢谁?”可他没有放过她的打算。  
“……”她咬了咬嘴唇，声音里忍不住娇嗔，“喜欢……你……”软软糯糯，比她正经撒娇是还要令人觉得怜惜。

标记在外怎么够。  
他决心不逗她了。

撕开包装，他手握她有些酥软的腿，将她纳进怀里。吻着她虐待微红的脸颊，“乖，我也喜欢你。”然后托着那节浑圆的臀，将自己送了进去。

今夜的月明亮如白昼，月光透过窗纱，将爱人的模样展露无遗。她还挂在一只手肘上的衬衫摇摇欲坠，某人兴致正昂，攀咬她的肩头，随意撤掉多余的衣服。

“你不要老是跟那些女老师在一起说话。”  
“好，我答应你。”他抓着她的脚踝拉到自己腰间，“那我有什么补偿？”

“我爱你。”


End file.
